clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlexShepherd
ManHunt Pages There are two ManHunt pages that someone created. Do you know how we can get rid of those? Embracingsilence 19:18, 7 June 2010 That would probably be a good idea, since not many people are active on here. Embracingsilence 10:35, 9 June 2010 Subordinates and Stalkers Should we just merge those two together on one page, or have a separate page explaining what the subordinates are? Embracingsilence 01:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) hey, can i ask? what do you think about the game clock tower 2: the struggle within?Genya arikado 08:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Have you ever played Rule of Rose by any chance? It seems that you would since you like Survival Horror games, but I haven't seen you on the wiki. i love rule of rose!!!!Genya arikado 07:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice wiki I enjoy seeing wikis for games that are a bit obscure (I just hope you can garner enough material; you've got quite a bit already!) I agree with the user above, too. Check out "Rule of Rose" by Atlus; it's cut from the same cloth as these other games. If you want to include it on the wiki, give me a buzz. I've got some images! Over at Capcom wiki, (with your kind permission) I am including some images from here that were drool-worthy (Fiona alt. costumes). Good luck on your wiki!!! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 18:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. This wiki already has a link added to it on Capcom (I noted the wiki here involves "CT3" and "Demento"). Now, it's trading time (if you're up for it). I'm guessing the images with the gray backgrounds were ripped directly from the PS2 DVD (alt costumes, etc.)? First, do you have any images of the other two Hewies from the same source? Second (and I realize this involves a bit of work) can you either supply me with the same thing you used to garner those images from the game, or do the same thing yourself to the PS2 editions of "Capcom Classics Collection 1 & 2". There are image galleries stored on these DVDs that need to be uploaded on my wiki! They cannot be found anywhere else on the internet; I've been looking for years now. Please, this would be of profound help to me. BTW, I'm very glad to see Aya Brea back! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 22:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm speechless, except to say thanks. You rock my world!!!! :) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 05:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) This...Game...Is....The...BOMB!!! Hey thanks for telling me about this game! I remember my brother and i used to play a game when I was 5 where there was some dude with scissorhands and I used to be frightened of him!. Yeah, I haven't finished THIS yet. CherylMason12 18:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC)CherylMason12 Clock Tower SNES HAve you ever played Clock Tower: The First Fear? I really want to play it, but I don't want to go through all of the region "unlocking" on my PS2 to play it. Is there a way to play it on your computer? —Jiyanamiki 21:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :xD I have no idea how to do that... Btw, do you know anything about capture cards? Dazzle, for exaple. I want to start doing Let's Plays and I am working on a way to import the contents of my television to the computer. —Jiyanamiki 02:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I have a headset. I plan to use Dazzle to import the gameplay to my comp, then use Fraps from there :p Can you explain to me how Fraps works? —Jiyanamiki 04:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, as you are the adopter of this wiki, would you be interested in merging this with the inactive Haunting Ground Wiki? For example, if someone were to type in "www.hauntingground.wikia.com," it would automatically redirect to the Clock Tower Wiki. This wiki is in much better quality and also has more information about HG than the HG wiki itself. I've contacted the adopter of the HG wiki; if she doesn't reply, we'll just have to transmit the info to this wiki and then contact the Wikia Staff to merge the two wikis. —Jiyanamiki 05:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but we have to attempt to contact her or they won't let us merge them :p —Jiyanamiki 14:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I've finished merging the articles. Not too hard because there was only 19 pages, but whatevs. So how long should we wait? How about a week and say we attempted to contact the adopter, but she hasn't logged in for two years so... etc. —Jiyanamiki 17:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, listen to this :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb6qEtLgGww&feature=channel_video_title. I heard this and I was like "This is going to be the best game ever!" Haha... Anyway, any news on Remothered in general? It was supposed to release in early 2011 but there hasn't been any news of it since. Do you know where it will be available? The success of this game may very well determine the fate of all survival horror chase games. I really hope the genre kicks off sometime soon. Hide and seek games are my favorite type of survival horror, and Haunting Ground nailed it in terms of gameplay. —Jiyanamiki 18:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::(Omg so many messages today...) I was succesful in merging the Xenogears wiki with the Xenosaga Wiki :) Try typing in "www.xenogears.wikia.com" :p —Jiyanamiki 20:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::(And yet another message) Can you tell me how to use an emulator and download a rom so I can play Clock Tower? —Jiyanamiki 21:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Emulator It's a Windows XP laptop Inspiron. I got it about two years ago. I think my dad got it at Best Buy :p —Jiyanamiki 22:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I downloaded Firefox. You were right, it makes everything look so, so much better. —Jiyanamiki 22:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I do not, but the only PS1 games I want to play are the clickable Clock Tower ones, so I really don't need it. So I can't do PS2 games on a laptop? What about a desktop? I'm planning to get a new computer around Christmastime. —Jiyanamiki 22:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I've installed Adblock :p can you link me to everything I need to download for the emulation ^^? Also, does it cost anything? —Jiyanamiki 23:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks so much ^^ I've downloaded JDownloader, on the second link, what do I do o_o? xD Sorry... I fail at doing this kind of stuff. —Jiyanamiki 23:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know how to do MSN D: —Jiyanamiki 23:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) <--- is a n00b :::Okay, I need some serious GeekSquad help right here xD It would be best just to give me step-by-step instructions for everything like you did for the transparent background on Photoshop xD —Jiyanamiki 23:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol ok I will. Then I'll just tell you what I don't know how to do and what it's showing me :p Do I need your email? —Jiyanamiki 23:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's telling me I need to do some other stuff first. Do I have to? Why does everything have to be so freaking complicated?! I just want to play an old video game... xD —Jiyanamiki 23:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yay :) I'm downloading the other stuff. It should be done in a few minutes. —Jiyanamiki 23:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Mmk, it's telling me that in order to download MSN, I need to install a service pack and something else, but when I try to install the service pack, it always stops halfway and then won't do anything. Is there an older version I can download that doesn't require this or...? —Jiyanamiki 00:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got a hotmail account what do I do nao Dx —Jiyanamiki 00:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It's Rose_Buddi@hotmail.com If you want to be an admin, just say the word and I'll make you one straight away LOL I wish it was THAT easy. xD Nce to meet you Nice to meet you alex im pleased to meet you Personauser555 Hi ! I just wanted to say, I love what an awesome job you did on the Clocktower Wiki. I bhave loved that game since I was 7, I'm 19 now. I make drawings of the characters because it had such a unique plot, unlike most any other games. Jessica RE: Welcome Hey there, I don't suppose you remember me from the Silent Hill wiki. If you don't, thats ok. Funny meeting you here lol, just kidding. Since I enjoyed Haunting Ground I've been looking into similar style games and I found Clock Tower, so here I am. Hee hee. KittyPaine 18:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC)